Of Flowers and Vines
by Morgana Maeve
Summary: Axel.Marluxia::Adult Themes: It's amazing what vines can be forced to do.


Of Flowers and Vines

Morgana Maeve

8/11/08 – Axel/Marluxia. I don't know why I love this pairing so much.

Warnings: Weird stuff involving plants and vines and other lovely things. (The original wasn't long enough/worth it to make into a proper PWP.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

:

Deep within the dark bowels of Castle Oblivion there grows a strange flower, petals hot to the touch, vines strong and sharp. Its scent is musky, damp and wet, pungent and heavy in the air. It blossoms only in darkened rooms, and it lasts only a night, falling apart in the morning. But when night falls again, it blooms once more.

Rain from the outside slips in through a crack, slides down an angle, and drips onto the flower, steam hissing angrily. The vines tighten, and the flower chokes.

"I can't breathe," Axel gasps, struggling against the green creepers pinning his arms and legs to the walls. Leaves rustle, plantlike component of derisive laughter.

"It makes it better that way," Marluxia says, voice vibrating against supple inner thigh.

"Not if I'm dead," Axel snaps back, trying to kick out in the dark. But the vines hold tight, cutting off circulation to legs and arms and throat, wrapping lovingly across naked chest and naked belly.

And Marluxia just laughs and returns to his administrations, head bent, mouth warm and slick. Axel gasps again, body responding happily, thick shudders beneath taut skin.

So it is every night, only variables the positions and the means.

Sometimes it is Marluxia strung up by his own vines, arms and legs spread, Axel beating off tendrils that want to help, curling around heated center, pumping and squeezing. Or sometimes they are together, legs draped over shoulders, wrapped in a cocoon of flowers and leaves, rolling and wriggling, razor petals slicing open papery flesh, dust dripping like blood.

They explore each other's body, tongues probing into secret places, fingers poking sensitive half-nerves, invoking ghostly pleasure and phantasmal bliss.

It is not the best it can be, and it is not the most it can be. Both are governed by inhibitions strange in the context, but perfectly rational in their minds. For both of them there are others, blondes with cold blue eyes, penchants for pain and ecstasy mixed together. The only difference is in their bodies, one a sadistic woman, the other an angry boy.

She is still here, stalking the upper floors, but the boy is not, kept under lock and key, instability too strong for him to be trusted. He is needed alive, not in shadow.

And so, quite by accident, Marluxia shows Axel the wonderful world of flora and sex. First it is with flowers, petals sucking at skin, stroking sensitive nubs, arousing urges that Axel frankly cannot understand.

At the beginning he is rebellious, not wanting, skeptical and openly hostile. But Marluxia is suave where Axel is demanding, and eventually, Marluxia wins him into a darkened rook alive with shifting vines, flowers opening and closing in seductive rhythm. He almost walks back out at that very advent, but Marluxia catches him and drags him inside.

The second time introduces the vines, living bondage that catches Axel by surprise, sliding around his waist and down his pants, finding sensitive steel, making him come out of his skin in shock.

As time progresses, so does their perversions. There are times when neither does anything but watch, hands grasping wriggling floor, vines doing all the work for them. And sometimes it's just Marluxia watching as Axel writhes in perfect agony.

But even Marluxia, lord of a castle, is not allowed to enjoy all the fun.

Axel shows his own specialty, flames licking skin and singing hair, and Marluxia must, at times, walk around with burns all over his body, skin cracked and peeling, and Larxene digs her nails into the wounds as punishment.

Bigger flowers and longer vines enter the picture, and enter other things, pain acute and biting, smothering any pleasure. Mostly it is Axel at this end of the act, not by his own volition, but limited to the damage he can cause. He sets the vines on fire at times, burns the flowers in withering parches, but there are always more. Always.

They begin to have a strange sort of fun with each other, culminating in an array of horrible practical jokes. Marluxia starts it, placing a seed in Axel's pants, slipping it into the lining. It germinates two days later, and it germinates fast, growing in the only way it can. The shoot takes Axel completely by surprise, and manages to incapacitate him for three days, burning pain on the bottom of his body, bleeding dust.

He has his revenge, caress turned into an attack, crumpling heat trailing from cheek to chest to that hard place between thighs. Marluxia cannot feel anything after that, cannot even respond to entreaties from anyone, and Axel laughs from behind his hand.

The rift follows that incident, and they go their separate ways, hating each other with remembered memories of dislike, and when it comes to betrayal, both are ready and waiting, even if Axel has been planning this for days and weeks and months. Marluxia's plan has changed time and time again, and is so convoluted now, it barely resembles its birth.

Surprisingly, it is Axel who has the more honor, hesitating in the face of an innocent, little girl dressed in white, shield for a thing gone completely mad. Yes, he will strike, for he must, but that hesitation allows the Keyblade bearer to come and take over. Axel gladly allows him. Let the Keyblade bearer enter that room of sweaty smell, of dripping vines and sucking petals.

Perhaps he will learn something.

Or perhaps not. Innocence is not so easily destroyed.

:

I think we can all assume that I'm totally done with this and slowly losing my touch. This is draining me so badly.

Anyway, so yeah, Olympics. I love the diving. Especially the men's diving. Why, you might ask. Think about it. 'Cause I'm such a massive pervert. BUT THEY HAVE MUSCLE SO IT'S OKAY TO LOOK!

Read and review please. It keeps me alive.


End file.
